


Introduction

by calliope_rises



Series: 100 Tales of Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/calliope_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first installment in a 100 Days of Destiel challenge based on the 100 Theme Fanfiction challenge found at http://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749.</p></blockquote>





	Introduction

Dean remembers their first meeting as a ramshackle barn, a burst of light, the crack of thunder, and the appearance of a blue-eyed angel outlined by the spread of blue-black wings. He remembers looking into Cas’ eyes and knowing his life would never be the same, even if it did take him quite a while to be willing to admit the shiver of lust that had traveled his spine the first time he laid eyes on the angel.

Castiel knows differently. He remembers a journey to Hell itself to liberate Dean from the torture he shouldn’t have had to endure. He remembers the smothering heat, the screams of the damned—the screams that were torn from Dean’s throat before he was able to get to him. He remembers putting Dean back together one molecule at a time, taking care to return him to what Cas saw as perfection even though it pained him to return Dean’s feelings of self-loathing and his memories of loss, chaos, and sadness.

But even though the handprint marking Dean as _his_ has long since disappeared from the Hunter’s shoulder, Cas remembers. And if Dean wants to tell the story of his appearance in the barn as their first meeting, Cas is okay with that—because he knows it doesn’t matter where they first met, only that they belong to each other now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment in a 100 Days of Destiel challenge based on the 100 Theme Fanfiction challenge found at http://ribonsnlace.deviantart.com/journal/100-Theme-Fanfiction-Challenge-229521749.


End file.
